Arsenal (MMPR Movie)
The Power Rangers chosen by Zordon and Alpha to combat evil that threatened Earth. They were given a special arsenal to morph into armored forms and engage in battle. Power Morphers :Main article: Power Morphers The Power Rangers use their morphers to change into their armored forms, initiating an instantaneous transformation or metamorphosis. A Morpher gives a Ranger access to their costume along with enhanced strength, speed and durability to fight monsters. Unlike the morphers in the TV series, the Power Morphers were unlabeled and had a non-descript red circle around the coin area instead. Also the lightning bolts and buckle holder were each Ranger's color. Thus, the closest in appearance to the original design was the Black Ranger's. Power Coins :Main article: Power Coins The Power Coins are the Rangers' source of power. Originally the Rangers had Power Coins that channeled power from the Command Center, with the White Ranger having the White Tiger power and the rest having 'dinosaur' themes. When the Command Center was destroyed, the Rangers retrieved the planet Phaedos' Great Power which reconstituted new powers around their existing armor as well as their recently gained Ninjetti forms. Power Blasters The Power Blasters are the Rangers' sidearms and are standard for most Rangers' save for the White Ranger. Unlike the TV show, they were also colored depending on what color Ranger possessed them. They were unused and remained holstered throughout the film. Ranger-specific Weapons Saba :Main article: Saba Saba is a sentient saber that belongs to the White Ranger. He is seen having the ability to levitate and shoot optic blasts. In the film, he does not remain sheathed at White Ranger's side and only appeared when needed. When the Command Center was destroyed, Saba disappeared. It is unknown what happened to him after the Rangers retrieved new powers. Stega Stinger The Stega Stinger is the Blue Ranger's grappling device. It appeared similar in size to a box of floss, releasing a strand of green wire roughly that size. The propulsion of the Stega Stinger was enough to reach at least two floors above the Blue Ranger. Despite the small size of the string, it is capable of holding his weight. It can also be used to swing long-distance. Upon pressing the release button a second time, the string is pulled back into the device, pulling the Blue Ranger where he wishes to go. Pterodactyl Thunder Whip The Pterodactyl Thunder Whip is the Pink Ranger's weapon. It is a short baton that releases a retractable whip that can be used to electrocute, whip and trip opponents. In early scripts it was called the "Raptor Ribbon". Ranger-specific Devices Power Scope The Power Scope is a custom-fit mofification to the Red Rangers' helmet that fully covers the 'Tyrannosaurus mouth' area of his visor. The scope has a red long slit that allows the Red Ranger to see movement even of camouflaged opponents. It can also tell him the composition of what living beings are made of, but it cannot provide him information of the Oozemen. Power Beams The Power Beams are powerful lights that are pre-fitted onto the Yellow Ranger's helmet. They are essentially used as helmet headlights. Ninjetti Form : For the TV version, see Ninja Rangers (MMPR) The Ninjetti form was given to the Rangers by Dulcea in order to brave the wilderness of Phaedos and retrieve the Great Power. This gave them added strength and agility. The Ninjetti powers were channeled through each Ranger's animal spirit, something long buried within them. When the Rangers reached Phaedos' Monolith they saw that their own animal spirits were already marked on it. Communicators Each Ranger has a color-specific communicator that allows them to communicate with the Command Center as well as giving them access to its teleportation system. Category:MMPR:The Movie Continuity Category:Exclusive to Movie or Special Category:Arsenal